the other vampires
by Lord Xantos A. Fowl
Summary: on their way to the next meting on vampire mountain Darren and the gang meat an un-unusual family... and an un-usual birth


fan fiction starts

Cirque du freak-twilight

Setting at the mansion,

During breaking dawn while Bella's pregnant

And Darrin's the prince they're on the they're way to the vampire mountain for a military planning meeting or something and on the way they find…

* * *

><p>POV Darren<p>

Me , Mr. Crepsley, Vancha March and Hakart Mulds were running as fast as we could (without flitng because we're not supposed to this close) we took a new direction to come here because the cirque was touring in the Canada Alaska area, and as a result were going south then east as opposed to west like we usually do. In any case it was about to be morning and we were getting somewhat tired. So we look for a place to stay. As we look we come across a rather strange smell. It was sort of woodsy but more so fruity-no flowery, curiosity got the better of us and we approached. As we got closer we found that the woodsy smell came from three individuals on the porch when I say individuals it was because two of those individuals were some kind of giant bear-wolves if that made any sense and the other one smelled similar. We had just decided top leave (Hakart especially wanted to leave) when the door opened and a short black haired really pale girl walked out. She looked towards where we were hiding, then looked strait at us and said in a clear, crystalline voice,

"I know you're they're, but come in come in, friends are always welcome"

We tensed knowing we were caught, I looked to Mr. Crepsley for answers and he mouthed

'your call'

some help. So we walked in and appease our curiosity. As we walked by, we paused at the two wolves. They didn't exactly look friendly. Well when I say that it was partially their immense size. One of them looked primarily curious while the other looked openly antagonistic. We received further insistence from inside in the form of a shout of,

"Get your lazy buts in here, they won't bite "

At this the dogs and the previously stoic tall tan boy who was also on the porch smiled. I didn't trust that smile. But as I usually get along with wolves in addition to how we had already gone this far we walked in.

Once inside we froze again. There were seven people all with different expressions on there faces. They were all pale though six of them were paler then the seventh. The less pale one while the others seamed to be some kind of albino (minus the eye color) this one seamed to be merely have not gone in the sun for a while and also seamed to be suffering from blood loss, she was obviously pregnant and just as obviously in pain, though she had a smile on her face. Both of witch could be attributed to the pregnancy. Then I heard a bone snap. At that point I decided to move on to the girl next to her. She was beautiful in the magazine supermodel kind of way, she glared at us in a way that screamed blatant hostility, with an undercurrent of defense and curiosity. She had golden shoulder length hair.

The next one my eye was drawn to was male with a sort of brass-bronze blond hair, the reason my eyes were drawn to him next were twofold, first he was the next closest to where my eyes were last, and second he looked like he was going crazy a little bit, his expression was nervous, tired and at the same time he looked VERY protective of the girl on the couch, the pregnant one. I assumed he was the father.

Making my way down the line and trying not to look as though I were sizing them up because that's what I was doing the next one I saw was huge and blond with a look of humor and curiosity. The expression was a big relief because as previously . His arms were nearly as wide around as my head. If it came to a fight I would leave him to Mr. Crepsley- I was snapped out of my musings when the girl from earlier started giggling and the first boy did so as well. Well I wouldn't exactly call his 'giggling' not enough joy it was more of a sardonic chuckle. Drawing them to my attention once again.

"are you done done yet, how about some introductions to go with those detailed descriptions." Dang and I thought I had masked my intent rather… what did he mean by that last part. Can he r-

"yes, I can rear your mind"

. I wish he would stop doing that

"Then talk, my family doesn't have the same,, gifts as me"

"what do you mean by gifts" Mr. Crepsley asked

"why don't we introduce ourselves and you can find out for yourselves?"

What else could I say to that. I was hooked

AN so how was that first FF in a while I've had a major case of writer's block (my files were also wiped when my baby brother dropped my net book down the stairs. I'm working or the others but it may take a while to get them back. This is just the prologue so stay tuned the rest is already started.


End file.
